Beautiful Hearts
by mrsiantojones
Summary: Ianto gets hurt, which causes Jack to re-evaluate his feelings for the Welshman, and Owen realises his feelings for Tosh. Meanwhile, somebody is lurking in the shadows to take down the Torchwood team. Some Gwen bashing, like the actress, dislike the character.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first ever Fan fic, so _constructive_ critism, or thoughts on the story would be very welcome :) Don't own any of this, all belongs to the BBC. Oh and sorry for the rubbish title, coudn't think of anything else.**

Ianto ducked behind the wall, the shots barely missing his head. Swearing, he looked round spotting Tosh and Owen. Owen had his arm wrapped protectively round Tosh, who was clutching her arm. Her face was pale, and she was breathing heavily. Straining his eyes, Ianto could just make out blood staining her sleeve. Owen looked a little pale too, but otherwise Ianto thought he was unhurt.

Moving quickly, Ianto crawled across the floor to join Tosh and Owen. 'Any sign of Jack?' Owen asked softly. Ianto shook his head, but replied 'He'll be okay, but we need to get Tosh back to the hub, and fast'. Owen nodded, checking Tosh over. 'You provide cover, and I'll try to get her back to the SUV'.

Ianto nodded, worriedly. He wasn't even supposed to be here, but Gwen hadn't turned up for work _again_, and he had to go in, instead of providing back up in the hub. 'Now!' said Owen, and Ianto leapt up, firing his gun repeatedly, while he, Owen and Tosh sprinted to the door. A shot was fired straight at Owen, and Ianto's heart leapt in his mouth. It missed, however, and he let out a sigh of relief.

When the SUV was insight, Ianto turned to Owen and Tosh. 'Alright Tosh?' Ianto said, giving her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Tosh gave him a shaky smile back and said, "Think so thanks. Feel a bit tired though". Ianto turned to Owen. 'I'm gonna go back in. I need to help Jack'. Owen nodded, and merely said 'see-ya soon tea boy', but Ianto could see the tenderness in his eyes.

Sticking his head through the door, Ianto could make out Jack lying on the floor, obviously healing himself. Seeing nobody else, Ianto ran across the room skidding to a halt at Jack's body. Ianto dropped to the floor and cradled his head in his lap, whispering in welsh and running his hand through Jack's hair, trying desperately to ignore the blood stains.

A minute later, Jack's eyes flew open and his drew in gasping breaths. Calming himself down Jack smiled up at Ianto and said 'nice to see ya!' Ianto gave him quick, passionate kiss and said 'I'm sorry I left, but Tosh was hurt and Owen needed my help….' Jack shot up and said 'Toshiko got hurt! Is she okay?!' Ianto smiled and nodded, 'she was shot in the arm, but Owen's checking her over in the SUV now'.

Jack hauled Ianto up and gave Ianto a peck on the lips 'come on then sexy, let's get back', before legging it off to the SUV. Laughing, Ianto followed him. Grinning, Jack glanced back to give Ianto a wink. The smile was wiped from his face however, when he saw what was behind him.

'IANTO!' Jack bellowed grabbing his gun 'BEHIND YOU!' Ianto heard a shot ring out and pain spreading in his back. Letting out a cry of 'Jack….' Ianto dropped to the floor, the darkness surrounding him.

**Thoughts? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thank you all so much for following my story, and for the lovely reviews :) I may even publish the next chapter tomorrow ;) more gwen bashing in this chapter (just for you jekyllhj7 (; ) Oh, and there's Tosh/Owen in this, I dunno, it just happened. Enjoy!**

Today started off so simple. Owen had stumbled in to work, slightly hung over but on time, for once. He'd actually managed to get on top of his mountain of paperwork, and was just wondering what else to do when the alarms went off. Realising that Gwen still hadn't bothered to get into work, it was decided that Ianto would join them, after all, it was only supposed to be a small group of weevils.

However it was obvious to Owen that they'd been set up, as they'd had _humans_ firing at them from the moment they'd stepped into the warehouse. And now Toshiko had been hurt. Owen had just finished wrapping the bandages round her arm when she smiled softly at him. 'Thanks Owen' Tosh murmured gently. Owen suddenly felt heat rising to his face as he gave her a bashful grin back. God what was wrong with him?

Suddenly Tosh grabbed his arm (causing a spark in Owen's body) and pointed 'There's Ianto and Jack!' They laughed as Jack started legging it towards the van, looking very much like the four year old he mentally was. The laughter died in their throats however as they saw the figure step out behind Ianto and aim his gun.

'Oh god Ianto!' Tosh cried as he keeled over, Jack bellowing like a wounded animal, and firing his weapon. The assailant went down like a stone, and Owen leapt into the driver's seat, slamming down on the gas pedal. **Hold on, hold on Ianto**, thought Owen worriedly.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Jack ran to Ianto, worry and fear etched onto his face. He swept him up in his arms, and started gently kissing Ianto's face. 'Ianto? Ianto sweetheart talk to me. Oh god Yan please, I need to hear those beautiful welsh vowels. Come on Yan, don't leave me, please sweetheart don't leave me.' Sobs wracked Jack's body as he held the Welshman tightly. He couldn't lose him now, he couldn't. Ianto was his confidant, his friend, his lover. Jack was vaguely aware of Owen, gently pulling Ianto out of Jack's arms. 'Come on Jack, I need to help him, he's losing a lot of blood.' After some coaxing, Owen managed to get Jack to release Ianto, and together they carried him to the SUV. **Hold on ianto**, Tosh thought, stroking Ianto's face.** Hold on sweetheart**.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Back at the hub, Gwen was flicking through her magazine. Bored, she dumped it on the desk. When she strolled into the hub at 12, (she was in a relationship after all, she was allowed to spend time with her fiancé) nobody was in. Even the tea-boy had gone out, Jack probably took pity on him and allowed him to join them. She always thought he would make good bait.

After all Ianto bloody Jones could always be replaced, unlike the other members. Especially not her. Gwen wasn't stupid; she knew the boy had fallen for the Captain. At first it had annoyed her; Jack Harkness was hers and hers alone. But after seeing the look on Jacks face (and Owens) every time she spoke of her engagement to Rhys, she knew Jack was merely distracting himself with the tea-boy.

She was surprised when the cogs sounded. Tosh stumbled in first. Gwen could see the blood on Tosh's sleeve, and as neither Owen nor Jack were helping her, Gwen knew was of them was seriously injured. Her heart leapt, Jack, her Captain, had he been hurt? Gwen immediately shot up from her chair, she would let Owen patch Jack up, then send them all home, while she tended and cared for Jack. **He would only want to be with me anyway**, Gwen thought. Maybe she could get Ianto to make a pot of coffee before he left.

Jack, however, walked through the Hub, and apart from the ripped and bloody shirt he looked otherwise unharmed. Gwen ran up to him. 'Jack sweetheart, are you hurt? Why don't you pop in the office and we'll have a chat yeah?' Gwen pressed herself closer to him and gave him a concerned and 'sexy' look. But Jack was not in the mood for Gwen's antics. 'I'm fine Gwen, it's Ianto who's hurt, now if you excuse me I'm going to see if Owen needs a hand' Jack snapped, firmly pushing himself away from her.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Down in the med bay, Owen had hooked up Ianto to some machines and was adding an IV bag to his arm. Glancing over at Tosh he said 'Alright Tosh? I'll just redress your wound, then I'm gonna get Jack to send you home.' Seeing Tosh open her mouth, Owen merely said 'don't argue with me Tosh, you've lost a lot of blood, and you need rest.'

Tosh looked thoughtful, before saying pleadingly 'look, I can't go home yet, I want to look after Ianto. He's my friend, and I won't be able to sleep when I'm worrying about him', Owen sighed tiredly. 'Look, I'll let you stay, but only if you promise to get some sleep' he pointed to the bed beside Ianto 'and Jack needs to approve it.'

Tosh smiled happily at Owen and gave him a grateful hug. Owen felt the colour rise in his cheek, and suddenly felt tingly all over. He gruffly pulled away and said 'err, yeah, well, I'm gonna check on Ianto….' The medic quickly hurried over to the bed and started checking Ianto's vitals, and Tosh, smiling to herself, settled down on the bed.

**Like? Dislike? Thoughts are welcome :) looking back, there's not much Janto in this. I'll add more janto goodness in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Not quite sure where I'm going with this but... yeah. :) there were a couple of comments about the formatting, so I've tried to make it better :/ if it wasn't what you wanted let me know, and i'll try again :P **

Jack was gently stroking Ianto's cheek. **He looks so peaceful**, thought Jack. Ianto had briefly woken up a couple hours before, and Owen had given him some medication for the pain. Ianto had given him that adorable smile and said 'I'm sorry if I worried you cariad' before falling straight back to sleep. Smiling softly, Jack pressed his lips against Ianto's forehead and whispered 'Love you Yan….' **Even though I can't say it when you're conscious**…

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

For a while Ianto was scared. He was drifting in the darkness, hearing snatches of conversations. Owen was yelling at Jack to pull himself together, and the sound of an engine. Tosh's hands stroking his head and whispering comforting words in his ear.

Then there was more silence. More drifting. Gwen's voice drifting into focus. She was asking how he was, saying things like 'Oh, poor love'. But Ianto wasn't stupid. She'd always smile, hug him, ask him how he was. But the smile and laughter never reached her eyes. Her eyes were dead. Ianto drifted.

And now? Now Ianto Jones felt warm. He could feel Jack's arms around him, and Jack and Tosh were murmuring softly. Suddenly he could hear – sobs? Ianto struggled to reach out, to wipe Jack's pain away. Then he had Jacks lips on his forehead, and he knew he was safe.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTTWTWTWTWTWTWT WTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

It was eleven pm when Tosh woke up. She looked over at Ianto and her heart melted at the sight before her. Ianto was curled up, mumbling softly. Jack was perched at the end of the bed, tenderly running his fingers through Ianto's hair and singing softly to him in what seemed to Tosh in an alien language. Catching Tosh awake and smiling Jack gave her his trademark grin, and murmured softly 'He looks sexy in his sleep, eh Tosh'

'You love Ianto don't you?' she said gently. She could see Jack freeze, and knew she had stepped onto shaky grounds. Both Ianto and Jack were private people, and Tosh usually respected that, however she knew from their many drinking sessions that Ianto was unsure of the immortal mans feelings. Tosh hoped that by talking to him, she could get Jack one step closer to admitting his feelings to himself and ultimately Ianto. Jack sighed, blowing air out of his nose.

'It's a bit private Tosh….' They were silent for a moment, until Jack finally said 'I'm scared Tosh. My feelings scare me.' Tosh looked up in shock. She hadn't expected that sort of reply. Jack continued 'I mean, Ianto tells me he loves me, and it fills me with happiness. But whenever I try to say it back I get scared. It suddenly becomes too real. I've given in to my heart so many times Toshiko, and every time I have to watch them die or grow old while I stay young.' At this point, tears welled up in Jacks eyes. Tosh lent forward a placed her hand on Jack's arm, trying to soothe him.

'And with Ianto, everything is multiplied, you know? Even my feelings for the Doctor pale in comparison. What happens if – when – I lose Ianto, eh? What happens then? I couldn't bear it. I couldn't even end the pain Tosh. I would have to live with it for years and years –'

Tosh threw her arms around Jack, pulling him close. Jack sobbed softly into her shoulder, and Ianto whimpered in his sleep, almost as if he could feel his lover's pain. 'Jack, sweetheart,' Tosh said, rubbing his back tenderly. 'You can't help your feelings. I know it will hurt. But, you know you two won't have much time together right? So, why not spend as much time as you can with him? Surely trying to push him away will only waste what precious time you both have.'

Jack pulled away, looking thoughtful. Then he gave her a watery grin and said 'has anyone ever told you that you're a complete genius, Toshiko Sato?' Laughing, Tosh stood up and gave him a big hug. 'Look, talk to Ianto eh? Your time together is far too short, especially for you Mr Harkness!'

They fell into companionable silence, Jack wrapping an arm round Ianto, and gently kissing his head. 'While we're on the subject', Jack grinned, 'what's going on with you and Owen?' Tosh blushed heavily. 'Wh-what are you on about?'

Jack laughed, 'well the way he was stroking your cheek and worriedly checking you over every five minutes was kind of a clue.' His smile grew soft. 'And I don't think I've ever seen Owen look at anyone like he looks at you.' At this, Tosh glowed, then frowned softly and whispered 'He probably looks at Gwen like that.'

Jack sighed. He really didn't understand why Owen even looked at Gwen-i'm better than you because i'm in a relationship even though i abuse my fiance's trust and sleep around-Cooper, when he could have the beautiful and **_available_** Toshiko. When was Tosh ever going to see herself properly? 'Toshiko Sato look at me' Jack said firmly. 'In all the years I have known Owen I have never seen him smile properly at anyone, let alone _stroke their cheek_. At that includes Gwen. You are special Tosh, and I think Owens noticing.' **Finally **Jack added in his head. 'Why don't you take the first step? Ask him out, take a chance.' Tosh laughed. 'Alright Harkness, I'll do you a deal. I ask Owen out, you admit your feelings to Ianto. Deal?'

'Deal', chuckled Jack, shaking Tosh's hand. Suddenly there was a voice behind them. They both turned to see Ianto looking sluggishly up. 'Who's asking Owen out?' Tosh sheepishly raised her hand. 'About bloody time', muttered Ianto. Tosh and Jack laughed.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Tosh turned to see Owen approaching her, mug in hand. She had spent the last two hours poring over CCTV, trying to see any sign of their attackers. After Owen had informed them all that the man jack shot was in fact human, they realised it must mean one thing; somebody was targeting them. This led to Tosh and Jack scouring whatever they could to try and trace back the man's last week, and Owen and Gwen had gone back to the warehouse to try and find any clues.

It could have been Tosh's imagination, but ever since her and jack's talk, it seemed like Gwen had been trying to start things up with Owen again. Little things, like hidden comments, unnecessary touching, and suggestive looks. Of course, Gwen didn't ease up on her flirting with Jack, but it seemed to Tosh that Jack was acting less flirty, and more… comfortable.

Owen handed her the cup of coffee, and gave her a soft smile. 'Got anything?' Sighing, Tosh shook her head. She'd managed to lose the would-be assassin in Abergavenny. 'Don't worry' Owen murmured. 'You'll find something. You always do.' Tosh turned to thank him, and found his face inches from hers.

**God, she's so beautiful **Owen thought idly. Her hair was down, in that cute little bob, just the way he liked it. Hesitantly, Owen reached up and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. They leaned in, Tosh placing a hand on Owen's shoulder, Owens hand firmly holding her hip. Tosh closed her eyes.

'A-hem.' Both of them turned to see Gwen standing in the doorway, one hand on her hip. Blushing madly, Tosh turned away and headed for the kitchen. Annoyed,  
Owen snarled 'what?'Gwen raised her eyebrow. 'Jack thinks he may have a lead, he's seen something on the CCTV.' Raising her voice she said 'he wants us all to meet in the board room.' Sighing Owen stalked past her.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

It had taken all of Gwen's control not to fling herself at the other woman. How dare Tosh think that she could make a move on Owen! Did she not realise that he was in love with Gwen. It would be awkward enough when she and jack got together, and Ianto was fired. Or killed. Suddenly Gwen smiled to herself. She knew exactly how to exact her revenge of Toshiko, that stupid little girl, who thought she could steal **her** things. And the tea-boy? How Gwen had plans for him. Seeing Toshiko had her back turned, Gwen grinned to herself. First things first…..

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Enjoyed writing the heart to heart though :) thoughts on the chapter would be really appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooo! I originally had a completely different idea for this, so I have absolutely no idea where this came from :/ **

**BBC owns all this stuff :) Enjoyyyy **

Ianto was curled up on the sofa, a frown on his face. Ever since the shooting, Jack had banned Ianto from work, which meant that Ianto was bored out of his skull. Sighing, he pulled the duvet tighter round him, before deciding to see what was on telly. After all, Jack was going to come round soon.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Blinking his eyes, Ianto blearily looked at the clock; it was nearly half past eight. _Half past eight…_ **That's odd**, thought Ianto. **Jack said he was coming round at six**. Ianto pulled himself up from the sofa and walked around his flat, trying to see any signs that Jack had popped over. Nothing.

Frowning, Ianto checked his phone. No missed calls or texts. He knew he was being silly, but Ianto couldn't fight the niggling feeling in the back of his head that something was wrong. After the Doctor, Jack had always let him know if he was going to be late.

'_The Captain cannot reach his phone. Fear not, for I shall call you back…'_

'_Hi, this is Toshiko. I'm not able to reach the phone at the moment….'_

'_It's Owen. Not here. Ring later'_

'_You have reached Gwen's phone. I'm afraid I can't be reached at the moment…..'_

Frustrated, Ianto hung up. Nobody was answering their mobiles. Even the phones in the Hub were ringing off. Really worried now, Ianto grabbed his coat and gun, before heading off to Torchwood 3.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen walked into the conference room. Frowning, he looked round. Jack wasn't here. 'Jack?' Owen called. 'Gwen said you wanted to see us…..' Trailing off, he looked down. On the conference room floor were dark red stains. His heart in his mouth, Owen bent and gently pressed his hand on the floor. It was fresh. Realisation flooded through him, and he ran to the kitchen.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Tosh was pouring herself a cup of coffee. She embarrassed about what had happened, and yet strangely excited of the prospect of her and Owen kissing. Turning round, she jumped when she saw Gwen standing right behind her. 'Hey Gwen, I'm grabbing a coffee before the meeting. Do you want one?'

Gwen merely looked at her, her eyes narrowed. Tosh frowned. 'Gwen? You okay?' A smile suddenly appeared on Gwen's face, and she murmured softly 'Fine Toshiko. Despite your attempts to steal what belongs to me.'

Tosh looked startled, before her anger set in. Frowning, Tosh said, 'look Gwen, I'm sorry if you want to be with Owen, but if he likes me, then that's not my fault. And anyway, you're with Rhys!' Gwen stepped closer to her, anger on her face.

Then, composing herself, she gave Tosh a grin and said 'No Tosh,_ I'm_ sorry. But it's what he wants, so there's nothing I can do.' Frowning Tosh stared at her 'Huh? What who wants? What the hell are you on about?'

Gwen sighed, and gave Tosh a look which clearly said **you're an idiot**. 'He contacted me you see. After Tea-boy's shooting.' Tosh glared. 'Gwen, what the hell have you done?!'

Stepping closer, her face inches away from Tosh's, she whispered 'We have the same goal you see, me and him. All I need to do is get him in here. Then I'll have Jack, and Ianto will be gone forever.' Tosh pushed Gwen away from her, whipping out her gun.

Trying to look braver than she felt Tosh snarled 'Well I'll just have to stop you then, won't I?' Suddenly an arm wrapped around her, and her gun was yanked from her grip. 'Too late sweetheart', said a voice in her ear.

'You!' Tosh gasped. She felt his lips pressed against her ear. 'Yep. And you, Toshiko Sato, are going to help me.' Tosh felt something stinging her hip, and everything went black.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack was looking through the CCTV, when something caught his eye. There was their guy, talking to someone just out of shot. Checking the time stamp, Jack placed this at about three hours before the attack. Jack tried to see if he was caught on any other cameras, but their mystery man was missing on all of them.

Jack let out a groan of frustration as the two men parted ways. He froze however as the man stepped into view, and watched in horror as John Hart waved and blew kisses directly into the camera. Jumping up, Jack ran towards the door.

Reaching the conference room, Jack found it empty. Turning round, he almost stepped straight into John Hart, aiming a gun to his head. Gwen was stood by his side, a lustful look on her face. 'Hey Jackie' grinned John. 'I know you have questions but I'll tell you all later.'

Before Jack could do anything, John shot him. Turning to Gwen, he said 'Go split up the lovers; I'll move him to a safer place.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen burst into the kitchen, his heart racing. Tosh was stood in the kitchen, a vacant look on her face. Owen moved quickly towards her, hesitantly putting her arm around her. 'Tosh? Tosh sweetheart, can you hear me.' Tosh turned towards him, and Owen fought back a yell. Blood was covering part of her face.

He looked at her frozen before Tosh put her hands on his face. It was then Owen realised that Tosh's eyes were completely unfocused, and his heart sped up. Before Owen could say or do anything however, he felt a stinging pain in his leg, and the world went black.

**Hmm... not sure about this. I would really appreciate people's thoughts on this, because I'm really not sure :/ And I actually like John Hart, but he felt right in this part ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was going to upload this tommorow night, but you guys are so sweet with reviews and support I decided to upload it today instead :) hopefully you guys enjoy this :) in this chapter: Ianto to the rescue, with the help of some very special friends ;)**

**WARNING: little bit of violence in this chapter.**

**Unfortunately BBC owns all of this lot, not me :(**

It was nearly nine 'o'clock when Ianto reached the tourist office. He paused, however, on the door handle. If, by any chance, something had happened in the Hub, then Ianto would need the element of surprise; he could hardly be much help to the team if they caught him straight away.

After some internal debate, Ianto decided the only thing to do was use the secret entrance. When he hid Lisa in the basement, Ianto had discovered another way into the Hub, not under CCTV. That way, he was able to slip in and check on Lisa without Jack knowing.

He had, of course, admitted the entrance to Jack after the end of his suspension, and they had agreed to keep it secret, only to be used in emergencies. All he was going to do, Ianto reasoned, was check to make sure everything was okay, and then he would slip out again; nobody would ever know.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack's eyes flew open. Gasping slightly, he looked round, trying to get his bearings, before realising he was in the cells. Everything flooded back to him, and Jack became worried for his team.

'Oi, Harkness!', Came a voice from his left. Turning, he saw Owen in the cell next to him. 'Alright Owen?' Jack asked softly. Owen gave him a dry smile and replied 'Oh I'm just _peachy _Jack. Not a day goes by when I _don't_ wish to be knocked out by the woman I lo-_like_ and shoved into a crappy cell for four hours'.

Chuckling, Jack looked round. 'Is Tosh okay? And since when is Gwen working for John?' At this, a shadow crossed past Owen's face. 'John and Gwen did something to Tosh. It's like she's been drugged or something.' Owen paused, before looking at Jack. 'And Gwen's dead.'

Jack looked at him, shocked. 'How do you know that?' Hesitant, Owen pointed behind Jack. Turning, he realised that John had dumped Gwen's body next to the wall, by the last cell. 'Oh my god…' Jack whispered; his worry for Tosh increasing.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto crept into his office in the archives, pleased that he had managed to avoid the cameras. Turning on his computer, Ianto decided to bring up the CCTV. He checked the conference room first, finding it empty. He then checked all the rooms finding nothing until he reached the kitchen.

Frowning, Ianto leaned in closer. It looked like….Blood? had been sprayed all over the kitchen tiles. What the hell happened? Frowning, Ianto checked the cells. He froze in shock.

There in the cells were Jack and Owen, with Tosh aiming her gun at them. Next to her was John Hart walking round, and waving his hands in a dramatic fashion. Completely bewildered, and panicked, Ianto brought up the CCTV footage from four hours ago, from the moment Gwen snuck off and let John in, to shooting Jack.

Ianto turned the sound on as he listened to Tosh and Gwen's conversation, pride filling his heart for the Japanese woman. He watched in horror as John shot Tosh with some type of stun gun.

'Hmm, interesting. So this mind control device works for what? Seven hours?' Gwen was saying. John nodded; an excited look on his face. 'Yep. Then, when the hypnotism wears off, it will activate the poison the device put into her blood stream!' They laughed, and Ianto felt sick.

Continuing, John said, 'then all I'll need to do then is creep into eyecandy's apartment, and kill him!' Giving him a confused smile, Gwen said, 'Don't you mean "we", John?' John gave her a pitying look and said 'Oh Toshiko?'

Tosh's head shot up and she turned towards John. Smiling, he said 'Hold her.' Tosh's arms shot up and yanked Gwen in front of her, pinning her arms behind her.

Gwen had a look of terror on her face as John said 'Sorry Gwennie. But I'm not stupid. I know all about your plan to double cross me as soon as my back is turned and…..' He lent into Gwen's face 'I'm afraid you've outlived your usefulness.'

'Please…' Gwen whispered, and despite knowing that Gwen would have happily seen him ripped to pieces, Ianto couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for her. John pulled his gun out and pointed it at Gwen's head.

'See-ya!' John said happily before pulling the trigger. Ianto bit back the urge to be sick at the scene. John laughing, Tosh's face blank, Gwen's blood on her face, and Gwen lying limply in Tosh's arms, with her arms still pinned behind her.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

It took Ianto a while to calm himself down, having worked himself up into a complete state of hysteria. Then he clicked back onto the CCTV in the vaults.

Turning the sound up, Ianto could hear the string of profanities that Owen was flinging at John, occasionally accompanied by the odd hand gesture from Jack. John murmured something to Tosh, and she fired her gun just above Owen's head, making him jump.

'Talk like that again _doctor_, and I'll have your little girlfriend shoot you', snarled John. Then a sinister smile crossed Johns face, and he said 'Or maybe I'll make her attack herself, hmm? Maybe walk into that weevil cage?' Owen paled, and muttered 'I'll shut up.'

Turning to Jack, a soppy smile crossed his face, and he said 'don't worry Jack. Soon we'll be gone from this primitive planet, and travelling across the stars, taking everything we can. With my brains, and your immortality, we could rule the world!'

Ianto could see the anger crossing Jack's face, as he spat 'I'd rather die a million times over than go anywhere with you!' John smirked at that. 'And what if I took eye candy eh? Would that make you more….. _co-operative_?'

Jack went white with anger, and glaring at John said 'You leave Ianto out of this. You so much as touch him,' at this point Jack was shouting 'you touch him and I'll kill you, you hear? I'LL KILL YOU!'

John leaned in against the glass and said 'maybe you should do as I say then eh? No, I think I'll take him as insurance.' Not bearing the look of pain and horror on Jack's face, Ianto turned the sound off and turned away from the computer. What the hell could he do now? He couldn't attack Tosh, she was his best friend, and clearly not in her right mind.

Pressing his hands against his face, Ianto lent over his desk, trying to think of a solution. **Help me**, he thought, **somebody please help me….**

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The TARDIS lights were flickering slightly, and Rose Tyler glanced up from her book. After finding the Doctor again, and saving the world from Davros and the Daleks, the Doctor had been teaching Rose how to be more in tune with the ship, and Rose had a feeling that something was off. Setting down her book, she decided to find the Doctor, Donna, and Martha, who was visiting them.

She found the three of them in the kitchen, the Doctor just finishing a clearly complicated explanation about some device that none them knew or cared about. 'Ah, there you are Rose!' Said the Doctor, giving her one of his manic grins.

Rose returned it with a grin of her own before saying, 'listen, the TARDIS is making some really weird rumbling noises, like something's really worrying her.' The Doctor frowned and said 'To the console room!' running down the corridor. Rolling their eyes fondly, the three women followed him.

By the time they reached the main part of the ship, the Doctor was sat on his chair, worry evident on his face. He quickly relayed what the TARDIS had told him, and by the end of it Donna said 'well what are we waiting for then space boy? Let's go help Torchwood!'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWWTWTWTWTWTWT WTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT WTWTWTWTWTWTWTTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto was pacing his office, trying to think of a conceivable plan to singlehandedly bring down Tosh (harmlessly of course), John, and free Jack and Owen. Suddenly he heard a whirring noise behind him. Turning round, he nearly fell backwards in shock as giant, blue…. Box appeared.

The doors swung open and a man in a pinstriped suit and messy hair entered his office, a manic grin on his face. Behind him was a pretty blonde girl, a woman with auburn hair, and Doctor Martha Jones herself.

Martha stepped in front of the strange man and pulled Ianto into a tight hug, before introducing the blonde girl as Rose Tyler, the red head as Donna Noble, and the man as the infamous Doctor, who shook his hand and said 'hello Ianto Jones, Jack has told me so much about you….'A shell shocked Ianto had to sit in his office chair, and it took some coaxing to calm him down.

After explaining the situation in detail, the Doctor told Ianto how he knew they needed him. 'It's my TARDIS, you see, it has a mind of its own, and as Jack was a passenger, he formed a telepathic link with her, so she knows when he needs help. Now, as Jack and you are joined, your call for help was subconsciously sent to her as a kind of SOS!'

Just as he was about to enter a more detailed explanation, Rose interrupted him. 'That's all well and good Doctor, but it doesn't help our situation. We obviously can't hurt Tosh, and this John guy clearly needs a good kick up the arse.' Putting their heads together, they began to form a plan.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

'Ready?' The Doctor asked. Ianto gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile and said 'as I'll ever be.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

John broke off from his graphic descriptions of what he was going to do to Tosh to a furious Jack and a murderous Owen when the Cogs sounded. Jack and Owen froze. **Ianto…**

After some fiddling on his watch strap, John brought the CCTV up on the wall, allowing Jack and Owen to see Ianto wondering round the main part of the Hub, yelling 'JACK? TOSH? OWEN? GWEN? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?' Snorting to himself, John turned to Tosh. 'Go up there' he commanded 'and bring him to me, _alive._' pausing for a moment he added 'you can torture him a bit.'

Jack felt icy fear in the pit of his stomach, and thought he was going to be sick. Tosh and Ianto were best friends, so to force her to kill him would destroy her. And him. He could not lose Ianto.

Tosh walked up the stairs, and Ianto walked off screen. They saw Tosh walk into the main part of the Hub, then turn round, before walking off in the opposite direction. Frowning, John brought up different cameras of the Hub. Ianto wasn't on any of them. It was as if he'd disappeared.

Suddenly Jack felt an affectionate nudge in the back of his mind. The TARDIS! No words were used, but Jack knew what the TARDIS was saying to him

**Don't worry Jack. We're going to help you and your team. Your Ianto's going to help you. Hold on Jack, we're coming.**

**A bit of artistic license used here :) hope you guys liked the chapter! reviews and thoughts are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! never believed I'd get this far :) hope you guys enjoy the chapter :D**

**BBC owns all things Torchwood. I own none.**

**Oh, and a swear word is used in this chapter (Owen is stressed)**

Ianto wondered round the Hub, yelling out everyone's name. As soon as he heard Tosh's footsteps, Ianto put the key round his neck. The Doctor had informed him that it was some sort of cloaking device, and as long as long as he didn't draw attention to himself, he wouldn't be noticed.

He drew in a breath as Tosh stepped into the room. She looked round, before hearing a crash in the conference room. **That'll be Rose and Donna… **As Tosh walked off, Ianto signalled to the Doctor, and the two of them crept down to the cells.

Jack felt sick with excitement and worry. He didn't want Ianto to get himself hurt, but at the same time Jack felt better knowing that the time lord was helping him. Suddenly something caught Jack and Owen's eye, and they realised that the Doctor and Ianto were stood behind John.

Giving him a wink and a wave hello, the Doctor pointed John, then at the device in his hand, and mouthed _'distract him.' _John frowned. 'What are you two looking at?' Thinking on his feet Jack said 'Why did you kill Gwen anyway? And what have you done to Tosh!'

Smirking, John lent forwards and said 'Oh, well Tosh was easy. All I had to do is wait till Tosh was distracted, and shoot her with this.' He pulled the gun out of his pocket. 'It's a mind control gun. While she's under she won't even know who you are, or what she's doing.'

Then he looked over at Gwen's body and said 'And Gwen? Well I needed someone to let me into the Hub.' The Doctor began creeping towards John, and Ianto crept towards Janet's cell. 'And Gwen thought she could double cross me while I was distracted by everything else, and steal you away Jackie.'

Jack pulled his face at the nick name, before saying 'so you just shot her.' John snorted. 'Yep! Had a little help though.' At this John's smirk grew more pronounced. 'Tosh _is_ my new accomplice after all.'

Horrified, Owen said 'You made Tosh….. help you? You complete bastard!' John began laughing, and threw his arm back, catching the Doctor. Startled John spun round, and the Doctor did the first thing that came to his head.

He punched John in the face.

Realising that if he opened the weevil cage now, Janet would be able to see them as well, Ianto opted to run to Owen and Jack's cells, and, while the Doctor grappled with John quickly opened them.

Suddenly, they could hear Martha's screams. Thinking on his feet the Doctor turned to Jack and Owen. 'You go help the girls! We'll deal with Hart!' Knowing he was about to argue, Ianto yelled 'Just do it cariad!', and the boys ran upstairs.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Donna and Rose were throwing stuff around in the conference room, hoping to catch Tosh's attention. They had decided to split Tosh and John up, with girls distracting Tosh while the boys stopped John.

The Doctor decided the best thing to do was open up Janet's cage (she wouldn't see Ianto and the Doctor while they had their cloaking devices on), and, while John was distracted, slip a teleportation device round his neck, that would transport him to the TARDIS.

There, the TARDIS would trap him while they worked out how to save Tosh and free Owen and Jack.

**Showtime….. **thought Rose as Tosh walked in. Tosh walked round the conference room, gun ready. Donna had to leap out the way to avoid bumping into her. Looking up close, Donna could see that Tosh's eyes were unfocused, and her face devoid of emotion.

Suddenly there were smashing sounds coming from the kitchen, and Tosh whipped round, and followed the sounds. Donna and Rose followed her as stealthily as they could.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Martha threw another mug on the floor, before creeping to the corner as Tosh walked in. Martha began to edge her way to the door, when she accidently brushed Tosh's shoulder. Whipping round, Tosh's gun connected to Martha's head, knocking her to the floor.

Before Tosh could fire however, Rose threw herself at her, managing to wrench the gun from Tosh's hand and throwing as far away as possible. Tosh was undeterred however as she instead clamped her fingers round Rose's throat.

Donna grabbed a mug, and, seeing no other option, smashed it on Tosh's head. However, Tosh's grip didn't loosen, and the girls began to panic, unwilling to hurt Tosh, but just as afraid to let her continue.

Martha tried breaking Tosh's grip, but Tosh merely flung her to floor. Not knowing what else to do, and seeing Rose's face beginning to turn blue, Martha began to scream at the top of her lungs.

Rose began to kick her legs wildly; she began to feel dizzy, and knew she would soon pass out. Suddenly Tosh's hands left her neck, and Rose sunk gratefully to the floor, drawing in deep breaths.

Jack wrapped his arms round Rose, and watched as Owen tackled Tosh to the floor. He winced as Tosh's head smacked the wall, Jacks sympathy for the Japanese woman increasing. **She's gonna have a hell of a headache….**

Tosh's fingers wrapped around the gun Rose had thrown earlier and she pointed her gun at Owen's head. Owen froze, and stared into Tosh's face. Nobody dared to move.

'Tosh?' Owen asked tentatively. 'It's me Tosh. It's Owen. Do you know who am?' Owen swore he saw a flicker of recognition behind Tosh's eyes, and feeling braver he gently inched closer.

'Your okay Tosh. It's okay. It's me sweetheart. Can you say my name? Do you know me?' Tosh looked confused before saying robotically 'Ow-en.'

Pleased, Owen nodded 'That's right Tosh. Good girl. Your okay Tosh. It's all gonna be okay.' Looking confused, Tosh said 'Love…Ow-en?' Owen froze, before saying 'I-I love you too Tosh.'

Tosh slowly lowered her gun. Looking past Owen's shoulder, she said 'J-J-Jack. Where Yarn-toe?' Smiling Jack said 'He's fine Tosh.' **I hope…** he added in his head. Owen wrapped his arms around Tosh, and rested his forehead against hers. A ghost of a smile appeared on Tosh's face, and hesitantly leaning in, Owen pressed his lips against hers.

Tosh was stiff in Owen's arms for a second, before melting into his embrace. Pulling away, Owen found himself staring into the face of_ his_ Tosh. Looking at Owen, Jack, and the three girls who she recognised from the whole Dalek business, Tosh said, 'What happened?' and looked confused as everyone laughed.

It stopped however, as a look of intense pain crossed over Tosh's face, and she collapsed in Owens arms. Crying out, Jack and the girls all ran forwards, and watched in horror as Tosh lay on the floor, screaming in pain and clutching her stomach.

'TOSH!' Owen screamed, his heart breaking, and his mouth dry**. No… oh please god no…**

Owen pulled Tosh closer, his heart pounding, and did something he'd never done before. He began to pray.

**Poor Tosh... :( next chapter up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again :) hope you enjoy this chapter, second to last one :( thank you so much for all your support and reviews**

**Torchwood belongs to the BBC**

Ianto and the Doctor dodged the bullets John was spraying at them. Swearing softly, the Doctor pulled some sort of screw driver out of his pocket, and taking a deep breath he swung round and aimed it at John's gun.

An eerie blue light left it, along with a loud sound. A banging noise could be heard from John's gun, and it promptly broke. Letting out a cry of rage, John leapt at the doctor, but Ianto managed to yank him out of the way just before John could reach them.

Suddenly they could hear Owen's cry of 'TOSH!' The Doctor and Ianto glanced at each other, and John started laughing hysterically. Ianto grabbed him by the collar and bellowed 'What? What have you done to her now?!'

John smirked up at him 'I guess the hypnotisms wore off.' Realisation flooded through him and Ianto whispered 'the poison…..', horror evident on his face. 'What? What type of poison?' the doctor asked, feeling fearful of the answer. If it was what he thought it was…..

'A special concoction made by the sontarans. I believe they call it torfek423.' The Doctor looked repulsed and horrified. Turning quickly, Ianto said urgently 'What? What does it do?'

Still looking disgusted, he replied 'It's what the Sontarans did during war. They would stab their enemies with a mind control device which would also inject a poison called torfek423, and force them to fight their colleagues, friends, sometimes even family.

When the device wore off, the torfek423 would have coated their insides. It would go off, and literally burn their stomachs until there was nothing left but ash.' Ianto was fighting the urge to be sick, and Tosh's screams of pain could be heard.

'Can you do something?' Ianto asked urgently. John laughed harder. 'Sorry eye candy, but there is no cure.' Ianto heard the Doctor speak in his head, making him start. _Actually, if I can the mind control device off of him, I will be able to stabilise Tosh until I can get her back to the TARDIS. But it means leaving you alone, and god knows what could happen. _

John was looking at them both now, and growled 'what? What are you doing?' Suddenly Ianto rushed forward and grappled with a surprised John. Managing to extract the device from his pocket, Ianto threw the device to the Doctor, yelling 'GO! I'll be fine!' The Doctor ran up the stairs.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen clung to Tosh, gently rocking her back and forth while she continued to scream in agony. Suddenly the Doctor appeared and pulled Tosh out of Owens arms, yelling 'Owen, let go, I need to help her!'

Pulling out the device, and ignoring Owen and Jack's cries of 'NO!', stabbed her in the hip. Tosh's screams cut off and her eyes became unfocused. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! AND WHERE IS IANTO!' bellowed Jack, just about ready to punch the Doctor

Unfazed, the Doctor replied calmly 'Now that the poison is in her body, only the device can stop it from progressing. I need her to be under while I get her back to the TARDIS. There I can attempt to undo the damage to her stomach, and save her.'

Pausing, the Doctor then said 'And Ianto's with John.' Seeing Jack's look of rage he said 'Unless you wanted Tosh to die, then this was the only way; I had to leave him.' Jack merely spun round and ran back down the steps.

Donna looked like she was about to follow, but the Doctor said 'no Donna, let him go. I need your help to get Tosh back to the TARDIS.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

John and Ianto were grappling, both trying to get the gun in Johns hand's. As soon as John whipped his spare gun out, Ianto had attempted to wrestle it off him, and now they were fighting desperately for it.

With a final tug, the gun was yanked away from Ianto and John twirled it around. Before he could aim however, Ianto had dived to the controls next to Gwen's body, and sealed the cells shut. Jack reached the bullet proof glass shield just after, and watched in horror, completely helpless to do anything than watch the events unfold.

John frowned at Ianto. 'What did that do?' Ianto gave John a grim smile. 'Saved the others.' Pressing a button, the cell door behind John swung open, and Janet was free. Throwing herself forwards she attached herself to John, and Ianto closed his eyes and looked away.

Jack watched in horror as Janet dropped John and walked towards Ianto, baring her teeth and growling.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Ianto frowned, his eyes still closed. He could feel Janet's breath on his face, but as of yet she hadn't attacked him. Gently opening one eye, Ianto could see Janet standing directly in front of him. They stared at each other, neither one moving. Then Janet made a noise, that almost felt like…. affection?, and turning, she moved back into her cell.

Ianto stood, stunned for a moment, before closing Janet's cell, and lifting the glass sheet up, allowing Jack to step through. He quickly ran to Ianto, wrapping his arm around him and kissing the top of his head.

Pulling back, Jack looked deeply into Ianto's eyes and said 'I love you Ianto Jones.' Before kissing him passionately. After they had re-surfaced, Ianto grinned lazily and said 'I love you too cariad.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Tosh's whole body ached. It hurt her to even move her head. Gently opening one eye, she tried to turn as slowly as she could, catching sight of the others standing near her bed. 'What happened?' Tosh managed to croak out. At that, everyone quickly turned to see Tosh awake and moving.

They explained everything to her, missing out the small details of her holding Gwen down as John shot her, and explaining the bruises on Rose's neck as _John _trying to strangle her.

Still, Tosh was upset that she had been used, and that she had shot at Owen. She had however, remembered the kiss clearly, which was something she hoped they could continue very soon.

Everyone was very confused as to Janet's behaviour, but the Doctor gave them a mysterious smile and said 'Ianto, are you the one to clean Janet's cage and feed her?' Ianto nodded. 'Yeah, it's usually me, I sometimes chat to her as well, silly, I know.'

The Doctor however, shook his head. 'On the contrary, I say it saved your life. Weevils are much cleverer than you'd expect, and work on a low level telekinesis. She's probably developed a fondness for you, especially as your one of the only people she see's, you feed her, and you talk to her.'

The Doctor jumped up 'anyway, enough of that, why don't I take you all on a trip, eh? Take your mind off of everything. You've already cleaned up the hub haven't you?' Jack nodded, but frowning said, 'we can't. We have to be around to look after the rift. And we need to make sure that myfanwy, and the weevils are fed. And the tourist office needs to stay open.'

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. 'Jack, you do realise I have a time machine, right? I'll take you on a trip, then we'll pop back five minutes later, no probs!' Seeing Jack snort and open his mouth, the Doctor said 'I swear to get you back five minutes after. Promise.'

The Torchwood team looked at each other, and Donna, Martha, and Rose grinned at them. Smiling, Owen said 'Come on Jack, we could do with a break, especially after everything that's happened.' Seeing Ianto and Tosh nod vehemently, Jack sighed, then gave the Doctor a grin. 'You're on.'

The Doctor beamed at them all before saying 'Okay, off we go! Where to? Ancient Greece? Moon of poosh? New earth? Oohhh, I've got it!' Everyone gripped something as the TARDIS lurched, she was so happy to have so many passengers again. The Doctor danced round the controls before pulling the lever. 'ALLONS-Y!'

**Thoughts? Next chapter is an epilogue, and I will be doing personal thank yous :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! This is the final chapter to my story. I would like to thank all of you who read, followed and favourited this story! A special thank you goes out to all of you reviewed my story, giving me the support I needed. A big thank you to Nannily, PCJanto and jekyllhj7, for your constant support of my story and your love of gwen bashing ;) . **

**BBC owns torchwood.**

_Three years later_

Owen drew in a deep breath. Ianto reached forward and patted him on the shoulder. _Almost there….._ thought Owen. Suddenly they could hear music playing, and the doors opened.

**Tosh looks beautiful**, Ianto thought. Her lacy white dress was hugging her figure, and she was holding pink roses (she didn't want red, said they were unlucky). She had her arm tucked under Jack's elbow, and both of them were wearing beaming smiles.

Behind them, Donna, Martha, and Roses were following, all wearing purple bridesmaids dresses, and holding carnations. Ianto doubted Owen noticed any of this however, as his eyes were completely fixed on Tosh, his mouth hanging open slightly.

To Owen, no words could describe how beautiful Tosh looked. After Ianto gently nudged him, he closed his mouth with an audible snap, and gave Tosh a bashful grin.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen and Tosh were still dancing, arms wrapped round each other. The girls had managed to nab a quick dance with Owen, and Jack and Ianto had to practically wrench them apart to dance with Tosh.

The Doctor had them all in stitches by announcing he wanted to have a dance with Tosh, before pulling her to him and doing a crazed version of the Macarena. It hadn't helped that it was Umbrella by Rihanna that was playing.

Jack started when he felt Ianto's arms snake around him, and he murmured 'they look so happy, don't they?' Ianto smiled and nodded, before turning Jack around. 'Yep. Not changed your mind about next month, then?'

Jack shook his head and kissed Ianto softly. 'Nope. After the 23rd you will officially be mine, Mr Harkness-Jones.' Ianto couldn't stop with bubble of excitement rises up at the name, before gently smacking the side of his head. 'Idiot. I've been yours for a long time.'

Watching Jack and Ianto start dancing, the Doctor felt his affection for the two of them rising. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rose, swaying softly to the music. Deciding that he could just blame it on the wedding fever, the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her to him. Ignoring Martha and Donna's catcalls, he gently kissed a stunned but happy Rose. Maybe there was another wedding on the horizon.

_The end _

**There we go! I hope you enjoyed Beautiful Hearts! Thanks to all your lovely reviews, I've decided to get started on a really really long torchwood story (with Gwen bashing of course!), so look out for it!**


End file.
